customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xylorgs
Xylorgs are an advanced alien race that have been manipulating human history on Earth-2165 since the earliest stage of human evolution - they recently revealed themselves openly to humanity under the guise of friendship in 2009 but have more sinister plans than they put on: the only people that are currently aware of the true-nature of the Xylorgs are Agent Red and Star-Child, although both have tried to warn humanity of the threat they have found themselves shunned as the vast majority of humanity believe that the Xylorgs are a peaceful species and are unwilling to believe the truth. Origins Millions of years before humanity evolved the Xylorgs were experimenting with space-travel and through it began "seeding" many worlds across the universe - manipulating the evolution of countless species as they allowed the successful ones to flourish and harvested the genetic information from the species they deemed as failures before turning their entire worlds into genetic-soup so as to start anew. By the time the Xylorgs arrived in Earth's solar-system humanity had just began to pass the Stone Age and the Xylorgs deemed humanity worthy of "the next step" - thus they abducted several primitive humans and enhanced their genetic information via ancient but powerful technology then released them back into the wilderness with no knowledge of what had occured, these would become the ancient ancestors of modern day mutants and meta-humans: the Xylorgs continued to observe humanity until they found their power challenged by the arrival of magical forces around the time of the first great civilisation known as Atlantis and they left the planet to continue their experiments elsewhere in the universe with a pledge that they would return to check up on the progress of humanity when they felt the time was right. The Xylorgs made good on their promise and arrived back on Earth around the time of the Mayan Empire and bestowed humanity a gift in the form of the now legendary Crystal Skulls, which were the Xylorgs direct challenge to the Great Crystals that had powered Atlantis - and also a means for them to subtly alter human behavior over the centuries that followed so that wars and violence began to escalate: to the Xylorgs this was part of the final test to see if humanity was fit to flourish and they left again with the same pledge to return at a later date to decide the outcome of their long-running experiment. On the eve of 2009 the Xylorgs returned as promised, to a world radically changed by a mixture of science and magic - they greeted humanity as allies and hid their true origins from the population as they gained their trust and became the first official alien race to be acknowledged by the world, despite the fact Star-Child's race has been active on Earth since the 50s. The Xylorgs continue to play the part of allies in the public eye and only a select few know the sinister truth behind the Xylorgs - according to Star-Child the Xylorgs are known as Death-Bringers and Dark Ones by his kind and he fears that humanity is becoming ensnared in a complex web of deciet, death and ultimate destruction.. Appearance Xylorgs are large beings, measuring in at an average of 7ft tall for females and 8 to 9ft tall for males yet they are extremely skinny and in many ways resemble humanoid jackals with short fur covering their entire body - always of a light brown or silver coloration. They wear very strict gender-orientated dress with males having Gladiator-style armor and females dressing in robes akin to those of Ancient Greece, they speak in raspy voices and are known to have a patriarchal society run entirely by males with females kept for breeding and child-care. Average Battle-Stats (Compared To Humans) Agility: 7 Speed: 6 Strength: 8 Endurance: 8 Willpower: 7 Category:Species Category:Inferno Pendragon